halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure (2001) was one of the four shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XI. It was located in The Wild West Stage. Description Bill & Ted return for a most excellent adventure with the famous and infamous in pop culture. Show The show starts with Christopher Walkin dancing to Fatboy Slim. The kids from American Pie and the people from The Sex and the City go on stage. One of the Sex and the City girls giving Jim crazy glue saying that it is lube. The lights go out and a voiceover says "The fate of the world will be decided tonight in a place called Moulin Rouge" Christina Aguilera and Lil Kim do a performance to Lady Marmalade. They are interrupted by the phonebooth appearing on the stage. Jay and Silent Bob come out and notice they are not in front of the Quick Stop. The Mummy from The Revenge of the Mummy, Thade from Planet of the Apes, and Lord Farquaad from Shrek appear. They assume Jay and Silent Bob are Bill and Ted and they say they invented a machine called the Populator to retrieve any pop star from any point in time, to rewrite history in favor of the villains. The barn doors open and a Fast and Furious car comes on stage and Bill and Ted come out. Ellie Woods from Legally Blonde, Ari from The Planet of the Apes, and Shrek and the Gingerbread Man from Shrek also appear on stage. Harry Potter overshoots the stage on his broom and falls on the building facade and Bill and Ted call him Harry Pothead. Laura Croft from Tomb Raider, Ace and Gary from The Ambiguously Gay Duo, and Taylor from The Planet of the Apes appear, while Jay and Silent Bob turn into Bluntman and Chronic. The villains escape through the phonebooth and Ace and Gary say they are close friends like Bill and Ted. Bill calls back the phonebooth and Mr. T comes out of it. The villains come back through the phonebooth, and they come out with Hannibal Lecter from the Silence of the Lambs and Anck Su Namun from The Mummy Returns. Anck Su Namun attacks The Ambiguously Gay Duo, who are defeated when they fail to "take her from behind". Farquaad summons Jay Lo and Christina Aguilera who have a dance off. Ari outdances them both and defeats them. Hannibal runs after Jay Lo and chases her off stage saying "there's always room for Jay-Lo". Jim comes back on stage and gives The Ambiguously Gay Duo advice on women offstage. The Sex and the City ladies take Shrek off the stage and the Weakest Link Host, Anne Robinson appears and puts the heroes and villains on a game show. She asks monkey questions to the villains and Thade answers them all. The final question is "what number am I thinking of" and Bill and Ted say 69. They win and the finale begins and the show ends. Pictures BAT Porch.jpg BAT Porch 2.jpg Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Wild West Stage Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI